


Greenery

by wearethewitches



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cats, Elves are Cats, F/M, Funny, Recreational Drug Use, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches
Summary: Tauriel lies in Bilbo's garden, without a care in the world.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020





	Greenery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlightwalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/gifts).



Of all the places to find his wayward wife, Bilbo’s garden would not have been Kíli’s first guess.

Splayed out on the grass, Tauriel looked dazedly up at the sky, twirling a particular green herb between her fingers. She didn’t react to Kíli’s presence beyond a small twitch of her lips, humming quietly to herself as her eyes followed the clouds, watching them drift through the sky.

‘Your guards are desperate,’ said Kíli quietly, joining her on the ground. In seconds, their hands were intwined, the rough pads on her hands grazing against the scars of his. Before marrying Tauriel, Kíli had thought elves to be soft and perfect—but that was proven patently untrue, Tauriel’s long relationship with war having left its marks in callouses on her skin. Dwarves are like rock, so what few marks _he_ had were caused by injury, sliced by his own bowstring or the edge of a blade. It was a revelation to discover the rough texture to her hands, from how swordsmanship and archery had imprinted themselves on her life.

‘Hmm,’ his wife chuckled, turning to bury her face in his neck. There was something languid about her, today, relaxed and free. ‘The stress will make them better. Their training has improved them by leaps and bounds. Running away has made them faster and keener of mind.’

Kíli snorted. ‘True. Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t warn them in advance. Does Bilbo know you’re here?’

‘He’s over by the oak sapling,’ said Tauriel, alerting him to the hobbit’s presence. Kíli craned his neck to look back without dislodging Tauriel, catching sight of his friend smoking a pipe on his little bench, half-obscured by yellow gorse. ‘Lie back.’

Kíli laid back. In the depths of his mind, he was thinking of the day’s schedule—of trade negotiations and guild disputes, of his second bought of training with the guard and the problem for their Line that was Fili’s impending announcement about being craft-wed—but right there, right then, he felt a fleeting contentment.

‘Huldi has made me another dress,’ said Tauriel, ‘She is very proud of herself. I think of the patterns she has embroidered often.’

Her voice was overly casual and Kíli’s worry spiked. ‘Is that so?’ he asked with false cheer, stealing the herb she still twirled in her hand absentmindedly. Bringing it to his nose, he frowned as he identified it as catmint, wondering if a different herb in the garden had lowered her sensibilities.

Tauriel stole the herb back from him a moment later, plucking a leaf from the stem to chew on. Alarmed at the out-of-character action, Kíli sat up and asked her outright, ‘Are you alright?’

His wife paused, blinking slowly. ‘I am…’ she trailed off, before smiling widely with mischief. Panicking now, Kíli looked across to Bilbo, yelling.

‘What has she been eating? Bilbo! Bilbo, there’s something wrong with Tauriel-’

Bilbo jerked on the bench, peering over at them both with a raised eyebrow. He puffed his pipe, then got to his feet, wandering over at what Kíli thought to be an overly _slow_ speed, face suspiciously blank as he came to stand over Tauriel’s lax form.

‘I know much of elves,’ he said, taking a drag of his pipe again. Kíli barely restrained himself from strangling the hobbit. Bilbo, however, only gestured to the nearby patch of catmint. ‘Look,’ he said. ‘Do you see what I do?’

‘No,’ Kíli said, before looking. Unsurprisingly, Tauriel’s feline companion, a mountain cat named Faron that had recently taken up residence in their quarters, was likewise lying near the patch of catmint, dozing peacefully. What Bilbo wanted him to see, Kíli was unsure of. Yes, Faron and Tauriel shared several attributes at the moment-

 _Ah._ His brain stalled. Several seconds later, he laughed, high and breezy, his worry melting away as Bilbo looked down on them in a wry fashion.

‘You see why I was unconcerned,’ said the Baggins. ‘I stayed to watch over her, nonetheless. I know many hobbits who seemed so very stern and proper, until they smoked a bit of the local greenery or had a few mind-muddling mushrooms. The shenanigans, Kíli!’ He chuckled and Kíli joined him, leaning down to press a kiss to Tauriel’s forehead.

‘You’re out of it, aren’t you?’ he asked jovially. ‘A proverbial cat in the grass.’

‘Very much so,’ Tauriel said, happy with herself. ‘These herbs grow in our glass-houses, in the Greenwood, with small seasonal patches in the wood itself. Faron and I are much alike, _amrâlimê_.’

‘I can see that! Shame dwarves can’t get in on it,’ Kíli mourned, disappointed to find yet another thing they could not share. Tauriel seemed to sense his disposition and sat up to kiss him sweetly, Bilbo in the background grumbling about young love as he returned to his previous seating arrangement. Kíli welcomed her embrace, looping loose strands of her hair around his fingers, binding them together.

‘I love you,’ she murmured, ‘My Kíli.’

‘My Tauriel,’ he returned, gently pressing their foreheads together, looking deeply into her hazel-green eyes. How lucky a dwarf is he, to have such a beauty as his wife! He cannot help but kiss her again, banishing any thought of incompatibility—after all, they have the rest of Middle Earth to think those things for them.

A meow interrupted their embrace, Faron climbing into the space between their bodies to rest over Tauriel’s stomach. Lithe elven hands dug into her fur, scratching behind her ears as Kíli turned on his side, letting Tauriel rest her head instead in the crook of his arm.

‘Our little family,’ he said in amusement, holding out his hand for Faron to nudge. He’s handsy with their cat, but in times like these when Faron prefers his wife, best be cautious. After a moment, he stroked her dark striped fur, contemplating life in the future, alone in their quarters except for a possessive cat and her kittens. It didn't sound too bad—not too bad at all.

 _‘Amrâlimê,’_ Tauriel said then, again, murmuring to him as Faron laid her head down low on Tauriel’s belly, meowing. ‘I have something to share.’

Kíli smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi gifty, I hoped you enjoyed this lil thing, here! Happy holidays! Put in a tiny reference to aro Fili, which - sidenote: Kili doesn't see in a negative light, it just puts pressure on the Durin Line to have dwarven heirs, y'know? And he married an elf, which doesn't help.
> 
> Any questions, just leave a comment!


End file.
